eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kornelia Lukasiewicz
Name Etymology Kornelia is a variant of a Roman family name which possibly derives from the Latin "horn". Lukasiewicz is a Polish surname from the anime Hetalia. History Kornelia Lukasiewicz is a twin, she is one of two gorgeous, Polish, ginger witches. When the girls were three or four their father Tytus Piotr Bobienski left them, he abandoned the mother of his children, and his young daughters. Tytus is a Pure-Blood wizard, and a Blood Supremacist. Angelika, and the girls Krystiana and Kornelia were still able to live a happy life without the man that Angelika loved, and chose to father her children. When she met Feliks, she and Kornelia it seemed, couldn't be any more elated to have this new, and improved male influence in all of their lives. To Kornelia it was obvious that Krys didn't feel the same, and kept attempting to make her twin see what a great father he was - but these conversations always circled back to Tytus. Kornelia would go off in a huff, and Feliks would be right behind going to comfort her. She has never told Krysti how much she notices about her activity, but she knows how much she wants to find Tytus - Kornelia herself will never understand why, he stormed out on them by her mother's account, and whilst her mother's mind wanders often, she doesn't lie. Kornelia doesn't remember Tytus in any way, shape, or form and whilst she knows that upsets Krysti she can't really amend that. She was sorted into Mielkutė on arrival at the school. Appearance Kornelia is a ginger haired beauty. She looks, naturally, to the nearest iota identical to her sister Krysti, but both often use charms, some of which they learnt at home, to make themselves look somewhat different. Kornelia prefers grey eyes to the natural brown, merely because she inherited them from Tytus. Personality Neli is an outgoing girl who is a budding artist and author. She has already formed an everlasting love for all kinds of the arts although a particular one for anime drawing. She is a bit of a daddy's girl with Feliks, to Krysti' s palpable disdain. She is a closed book about her history but otherwise she is open and friendly to all sorts of people. But if you tease her about her hair you are never truly forgiven - it might seem like it but you're not. She's a very good liar, although she's never really found the opportunity to unleash this yet. She can be poisonously sweet and horribly rude if it calls on her to, but in reality she is a sensitive small girl who wants to prove herself and be stronger. She is also a very good singer and has been learning English since the age of eight to sing the songs written in England as well as Poland and to some degree Japan. Relationships Family Krystiana is her twin and best friend, looking exactly alike they love to cause trouble. Kornelia resents Krystiana's apparently unchangeable hatred of Feliks and isn't afraid to make it known. Angelika is her mother, whilst she is closer to Feliks and that is unlikely to change, she loves her and shares her opinion of her stepfather. Feliks is Kornelia's sunrise and sunset, so naturally doting Felons seems like the ideal dad - and can never understand how Krysti can hate him. Friends and Acquaintances Trivia * Her model is younger Lindsay Lohan * She has a brilliant poker face. * Her user godparent is Belle Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Bisexual Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name Begins With "K" Category:Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Pure-Blood Category:Lukasiewicz Family Category:December Birthday Category:Polish Category:Born in Poland Lukasiewicz Category:Second Years